


Curl Your Toes

by madelegg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), happy birthday lorenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Aivend is trying to coax Lorenz into fooling around with him on their day off, only for both of them to discover a kink Aivend didn't realize he was into.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Aivend Magus Lethei, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Privilege of Loving Him





	Curl Your Toes

“Aivend, stop pestering me,” Lorenz snapped. “Must you always disrupt every brief moment of free time I have?”

Aivend snickered, crawling over top Lorenz, who lounged on his back across his old dorm bed, reading a book of poetry he’d picked up from the library weeks ago and hadn’t found time to read. 

“C’mon, Lori, aren’t you excited we get a day off together? That never happens.”

“Yes, well, given how you are acting, I should hope it does not happen again soon.”

Aivend planted his hands on either side of Lorenz’s hips, working his torso in between Lorenz’s knees, which had been delicately pressed together, his feet apart, toes pointed in. Lorenz always had been a bit pigeon-footed, a defect that he loathed and did everything in his power to conceal, not that anyone but him noticed.

Leaning on one hand, Aivend grabbed Lorenz’s blouse and yanked it untucked so he could stick his cold hand under it. Lorenz squealed and jerked away.

“Aivend!” Lorenz raised his voice, slamming his book shut. “That is quite enough! You are doing nothing to arouse me right now, and if you cannot wait, then return to your room and take care of yourself!”

Aivend groaned. “Loriiii, it’s not about that. I just wanna get a little closer. Just cuddle a little?” His fingers walked down from Lorenz’s belly to his crotch. “Hold each other close?”

Lorenz knocked Aivend’s hand away with his knee. “Do not lie to me. Your erection is as obvious as the sun in the sky.”

Aivend scooted back, sitting up just slightly, looking down at his own pants. “Is it?”

Lorenz lifted his foot and pushed his toes against Aivend’s stomach, shoving him back further. “Go look in the mirror if you are that oblivious to your own body.”

Aivend smirked and straightened up, and when Lorenz tried to put his foot back down, Aivend grabbed it.

“Aiv-!”

Aivend grazed the length of Lorenz’s foot with two fingers, making his lover convulse. He dropped his book, which bounced to the floor.

“D-Do not-!  _ Aiee! _ ” Lorenz squealed and tried to yank his foot back again, but he was no match for Aivend’s brute strength.

Aivend took his dirty nails and scratched so gently right on the arch again. “Oooo, Helly’s so ticklish!”

“D-Do not ca-call me that!” Lorenz gasped, kicking blindly at him. He rolled on his stomach, trying to drag himself off the bed and away from Aivend.

His foot hit Aivend’s chest—to which his stonewall knight didn’t even react—so he next aimed lower. He would shove his stomach, tip him off balance, or maybe slap his dick. He didn’t want to injure Aivend even while red-faced with anger, so he shoved his toes up against Aivend’s fat cock. He could feel it easily through his pants, soft or hard.

Aivend gasped so loud that they both froze.

Lorenz thought he’d hurt Aivend, thought maybe he kicked harder than he thought. He started to pull his foot back only for Aivend to grab that one too. 

The mood in the room had changed drastically. The silence was so heavy that Lorenz heard his elevated heartbeat in his ears. Aivend pressed Lorenz’s foot back to his cock. Then moved his other foot to his cock. Lorenz didn’t understand; was he trying to tease? He wasn’t saying anything. And his face… his lips were parted just a bit, his eyes down, looking at Lorenz’s pale feet that he gripped around the ankles.

Lorenz shifted a bit, waiting for Aivend to say something, but instead Aivend slowly leaned forward, pushing his hips into Lorenz’s feet, eyes closing, as if he thought Lorenz wouldn’t noticed. Lorenz pushed back, just slightly, and Aivend started to grind against them. Lorenz swallowed, feeling his stomach flutter as Aivend’s dick twitched beneath his toes.

Experimentally, Lorenz curled the toes of his right foot, then his left, gripping the fabric of Aivend’s pants against his shaft.

“Uhnnn…” Aivend groaned and his hips thrust against Lorenz’s feet again, harder, and Lorenz let his knees give, letting go of the fabric.

Aivend’s eyes snapped opened, showing a mix of shock and desperation. Or perhaps embarrassment.

“Aivend…” Lorenz said softly.

Aivend’s brows tilted up pitifully. “Just let me have this,” he begged. “Please.”

Lorenz’s breath caught in his chest. Oh.  _ Oh _ . He’d never heard Aivend beg before. Hesitantly, he started to push again, bending his ankles, kneading at Aivend’s crotch with his toes. Aivend’s grip on his ankles loosened, giving Lorenz’s more breathing room so he could push his toes into the crevices on either side of his shaft, tightening the cloth around it.

“Does that feel good?” Lorenz asked. He thought he knew what Aivend liked but now he was at a loss.

Aivend groaned, nodded just slightly, and gave a command instead of an answer. “Use your toes.”

Lorenz started with his big toes, pushing right up at the base of his shaft, massaging where he knew Aivend’s tuft of pubic hair was thickest. His fat cock so eagerly jumped at the touch, so he spread his toes to wrap around Aivend’s length, then curled them to rub it just slightly. Lorenz wasn’t used to using his feet for anything but walking, and for a moment he felt a spark of fear that he wasn’t pleasuring Aivend adequately, but one look at the man’s face proved otherwise.

Aivend had tipped his head back, eyes closed, lips stretched into a grimace. The sound of his heavy breathing filled the room, hot, steamy breath puffing from Aivend’s opened mouth. His hips twitched involuntarily, shoving his crotch harder into Lorenz’s feet, and he whimpered. Seeing Aivend so desperate… no, seeing him in such pleasure at Lorenz’s feet was making his own prick harden between his thighs.

“Is this pleasurable?” Lorenz asked again, voice soft with apprehension.

Aivend nodded vehemently, his stringy hair flopping into his face. “S’good, so good. You’re good, baby.”

Lorenz bit his lip, feeling his face flush with the same heat that pooled in the lowest pit of his stomach. He shifted his hips a little, alternating the cock massage from one foot to the other and Aivend dropped his head, reaching out his big hands to grip Lorenz’s legs. This wasn’t the same restraining handle he’d had before. He ran his hands up and down Lorenz’s calves, then down to his ankles and the tops of his feet, moaning. His hips started to thrust more frequently.

“Mmmm, you’re good, so good,” he moaned. “You’re soft, fuck. Your feet… mmm, you’re so sexy, Lori… I wanna suck your pretty toes, fuck, you pretty boy, fuck,  _ fuck  _ you, fuck…”

Despite Aivend’s crass babble, Lorenz still swallowed a lump in his throat and his own breath came out shaky. Lorenz wanted to say something, to keep building up Aivend’s arousal with his voice Aivend claimed to love so much, but his mouth came up empty. He couldn’t think of a single word to say. Instead, his eyes had fallen down to his feet on Aivend’s cock, and he couldn’t stop staring as he worked the fabric around the fat shaft, showing its outline so clearly that he could see Aivend’s saggy balls squished up by his pants, framed by the arches of Lorenz’s feet.

“Your penis…” Lorenz said, not realizing he was speaking until he heard his own voice.

“I’m so fucking hard,” Aivend grunted. “It’s so hard for you, Lori… Fuck, urgh… I’m close, shit…”

“Shall I speed up? Slow down?” Lorenz didn’t want to mess this up.

“I dunno… fuck, speed up… no, push… push harder.”

Lorenz’s toes squeezed harder at the fabric, pulling at the loose skin stretched along Aivend’s shaft, and Aivend started to moan with every exhale.

“Mmmph… nngg… Lori… fuck, fuck, Lori, baby, Lorenz, Lori…”

A wet spot started to bloom around the tip of his dick as he started to leak, and without thinking, Lorenz slid one foot up to touch the wet spot with his big toe. Aivend gasped and his whole body twitched and then he froze.

Lorenz could feel his cum spurt under his toe, pushing at the fabric, squishing through it enough to get his toe wet, and that was just the first spurt. Aivend’s cock kept twitching, pushing out more, filling the open space around the tip and squishing around his head. Lorenz couldn’t resist. He pushed at the cum-filled pocket with his toe, and Aivend cried out as his sensitive cock head was rubbed.

“Too much, too much, too much,” he whimpered, pulling his hips away and falling back on his butt, bouncing lightly on the bed. 

He leaned back on his hands, gasping for breath, the dark spot still growing between his legs. Lorenz let his feet fall back down onto the bed and stared.

When Aivend finally caught his breath, he raised his heavy-lidded eyes to meet Lorenz’s.

“Thanks, baby,” he muttered, and Lorenz couldn’t hold his gaze, instead letting his eyes fall to his own tightening bulge.

“Did I… p-perform adequately?”

Aivend snorted with sudden laughter, his horny gaze turning into a gleeful one. “Dumbass. I wouldn’t have thanked you if that sucked.” He paused, then seemed to remember Lorenz deserved more than an insult. “You were good.”

A soft, breathy laugh slipped from Lorenz’s lips. Aivend had such a way with words, and no logic could explain why being told he was good made Lorenz’s heart flutter. He was in love with the stupid brute, and seeing him pleasured was far better than his gratitude.


End file.
